Warhammer high
by Cychocallum
Summary: A Warhammer story in a different au where no primarchs died, fell to chaos or went missing


This is a story set in a different au where none of the primarchs fell to chaos, died or went missing(apart from the second and eleventh (or did they?))

On the Crusader of Korgorimus

The sirens were blaring. The lights were flashing red. The Second Legion had just scraped along the side of a massive space-hulk.

"We need to get out of here or we are going to end up like that," shouted Erassos Phorius.

"Agreed. But may someone suggest how to do that?" questioned Cychosus Montis.

"Lord Montis, If i may?"asked a tech-priest.

"You most certainly can humble tech-priest. I am open to any suggestions," answerd The Second Primarch.

"If we fire the Marcocannons at certain points the shells fired should penatrate the space hulk causing it to explode," replied the tech-priest.

"A good plan indeed. Erassos Phorius go and order the crew to fire at the space-hulk," ordered The Second Primarch.

"As you command Lord Montis." replied Erassos Phorius.

Meanwhile on Holy Terra

"Emperor i need a word with you." stated Horus.

"What is it, Warmaster?" asked The Emperor.

"The primarch of the eleventh legion is here and he claimed that the second primarch is heading for Terra. We believe they accomplished the mission. He would also like to speak to you," replied Horus.

"Tell me i heard you right," The Emperor said awestruck by this news. It was magnificent that the eleventh legion has returned from there mission. A mission most people would say no to. Then it hit him only the eleventh primarch has returned not the second as well.

"You did here me Emperor. It's good news indeed," Horus replied

"Horus i want you to accompany me to the Eleventh Primarch," ordered The Emperor

"Yes Emperor, i shall," Horus replied.

At the Eleventh Primarch's ship

"I need The Emperor i have important news!" bellowed Anguis Argentus to a Custodian, "where is he."

"Anguis! Is it really you?" The Emperor asked knowing the answer already but mystified as of how he could possibly be stood there.

"It is Emperor. I need to speak to you privately, " Anguis replied.

"You will be fine with your brother, Horus, listening," Asked The Emperor.

"Of course," Anguis replied and with that they set off for the throne room. When they got there Horus stopped and remained outside saying he will let no one in unless it was urgent. Anguis started "right, about what i wanted to say, after my Legion and The Second Legion defeated chaos we git seperated and i was unable to find Cychosus or his Legion."

"This is good and bad," The Emperor added, "good as you have returned and you have also wiped chaos out, but it us also bad as The Second Legion could be anywhere."

"Emperor there is a Custodian here, saying that they picked up the frequency of the Second Legion's flagship heading for Terra," Horus barged in and stated.

"Horus, i need you to go and to make sure this is him you may take your legion and must make haste," The Emperor beamed.

"If it is him order all primarchs to recall to Terra,"The Emperor added.

"Yes Emperor," Horus replied, "i shall do so at once." And with that Horus left Anguis Argentus and The Emperor in the throne room, waiting to see if The Second Legion shall return.

A Couple days later after Horus retrieved The Second Legion

Malcador, The Emperor and the twenty prinarchs were sat at a circular table all chatting to one another.

"Emperor, i reckon that it is time for the thing we spoke of before," Malcador said.

"I agree," The Emperor spoke and with that he rose and everyone went silent, "Primarchs, it has come to my attention that there is anamosity between you. So me and Malcador thought of a bonding exercise we could all do. It is, since we conquered the galaxy, safe to lay down our arms and live a peaceful life. Does anyone disagree, raise your hand if so."

No one moved nor did any one raise there hand.

"I persume that you all want peaceful lives then also we have the cure to all the geneseed flaws and with your new lives you get a wife, a son and a daughter. Hopefully this will ease your animosity," The Emperor stated.

"But what about our legions?" Magnus asked, "will they remain active?"

"You are right Magnus they may stay active you may disband them or you may have some protecting your house," The Emperor stated, "anymore questions."

"None Emperor," they all said in unison.

"Good, dismissed," The Emperor responded.


End file.
